Looking Through Your Eyes
by SkiaShadows
Summary: LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Iggy X Max A song fic yes, another one! based on the song "Looking Through Your Eyes" by LeAnn Rimes. What Max realizes when Iggy gets mad at her for obsessing over Fang.


**LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES **

Iggy X Max

A song fic (yes, another one!) based on the song _Looking Through Your Eyes _by LeAnn Rimes. What Max realizes when Iggy gets mad at her for obsessing over Fang.

**************

Max was walking, along, through the dense forests that surrounded the small town they had stopped it. It may have been rich, green and beautiful, but to her it was only an inconvenient stop along the way. The way to see Fang.

She had no idea who Fang was anymore. It had been years since she had seen his face… five years, actually. The flock had split after their latest fight over the Voice in Max's head. Fang had taken off with Nudge and Gazzy, leaving Max with Iggy and Angel alone.

Even after the School had been shut down and Max's voice had vanished from her mind, Fang and the others had not returned. So Max had decided to look for him. For quite a while, they'd had no luck whatsoever. Recently, however, they'd gotten the best lead yet, placing Fang in Toronto, Canada. Max had wanted to fly straight there… but they still had a few hours of flying left, and Angel had been exhausted.

What would it be like? Seeing Fang again? Sure, their last fight had been vicious, but, before he left… she'd been in love with him, hadn't she? Her young mind had certainly thought she was. Either way, she had been feeling this horrible, aching loneliness the last couple of years… Even with her flock around her she felt alone, as if something were missing.

She only prayed that the something missing was Fang.

Suddenly, Max noticed something on the ground on the path ahead of her. A form that was curled up on the ground, apparently unconscious or asleep. Cautiously, Max inched forward towards the form on the ground. As she got closer, she realized with a jolt that the figure _had wings._

Instantly, she leapt forward, dropping to her knees beside him. She's recognize those great black wings anywhere - Iggy.

"Iggy, oh my god, Iggy, are you okay?"

Gently, she pushed Iggy over onto his back. As she did so, she saw the damage that had been done. Deep claw marks tore across Iggy's chest.

"Iggy…"

"It's…okay, Max… " Iggy choked out, his words hissing through teeth clenched against the pain. "It was just a bear. I didn't want… to hurt it, and…. it ran off after it scratched me."

She smiled, relieved that he had spoken, then scowled darkly. "_Just _a bear? Look what it did to you!"

He laughed, a little weakly. "Hey, no worries. I'm already healing."

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"No. Just wait with me, Max. I'll be right as rain soon enough."

For once in her life, Max was silent as she gazed down at her friend. As the clouds above them parted, the moonlight finally managed to get through the trees and lit up the path. As always, Max's throat caught at the sight of him. He was no longer the scrawny kid who's favourite past time was making bombs with Gazzy. Now, his long blonde hair was no longer spiky and sticking up in every direction, instead it was styled: long in the back and shorter in the front, falling in his light blue eyes in a very sexy way. He was still lean, but well muscled, and wore tight dark jeans and a black T-shirt that was so tattered it might as well not have been there. His large black wings were to the side but curled around himself like a protective cocoon.

"Why were you walking here?" Iggy asked finally, his voice sounding stronger, but still quiet.

"Why were you?" She demanded in return.

He rolled his eyes. "I was looking for you, you idiot. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran off from the hotel again."

She shrugged. "I just wanted a place to think. This seemed like a good a place as any."

Iggy's jaw clenched and anger suddenly flashed in his beautiful, sightless eyes. "Thinking about Fang again?"

Max looked down at him, surprised at the fury in his tone. "Maybe."

"You're always thinking about him. You've spent 5 years looking for him, Max, and you don't even know who he _is _anymore. Why are you even bothering?"

_Because I'm lonely… _She remained silence though. She didn't want to admit a weakness like that to Iggy. Iggy's opinion of her meant too much. Of course, he was already angry with her….

Iggy broke the silence once more. "Max… will you sing to me?"

The words seemed childish - a request he had made of her several times when they were younger, even though they were the same age. But coming from him, it did not seem immature at all. Although she knew he couldn't see her, his eyes bored into hers, and his hands, which had reached out to clasp hers, were gentle. "Just to pass the time." He added quietly.

She nodded. She didn't have to ask what he wanted her to sing. She always sang him the same song, the song from his favourite movie when he was a kid. Max had a good singing voice… but she rarely sang when anyone could hear. If she didn't love Iggy so much…

"_Look at the skyTell me what do you seeJust close your eyesAnd describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparklingWith starlight tonightThat's what I seeThrough your eyes"_

As she sang, Iggy slowly pulled her down until they were lying wide by side, their hands clenched as they waited out the healing scratches on Iggy's chest. His hand clutched hers tighter whenever the pain hit him, but she did not stop singing or ask if he was okay.

_I see the heavensEach time that you smileI hear your heartbeatJust go on for miles_

_And suddenly I knowMy life is worth whileThat's what I seeThrough your eyesHere in the nightI see the sunHere in the darkOur two hearts are oneIt's out of our handsWe can't stop what we have begunAnd love just took me by surpriseLooking through your eyes_

_I look at myselfAnd instead I see usWhoever I am nowIt feels like enough"_

Iggy rolled over on his side to face her, tugging on her hand until she rolled over too. They lay, only a couple of inches apart, their breath mingling in the cold night air.

"Please don't think about Fang. I only ever want you to think about me." Iggy whispered.

Max was silent for a moment, but when she opened her mouth again, it was not to reply to his comment. Or… maybe, in a way, it was.

"_And I see a girlWho is learning to trustThat's who I see through your eyes_

_Here in the nightI see the sunHere in the darkOur two hearts are oneIt's out of our handsWe can't stop what we have begunAnd love just took me by surpriseLooking through your eyes_

_And there are some things we don't knowSometimes a heart just needs to goAnd there is so much I'll rememberUnderneath the open sky with you forever_

"Max?" Iggy whispered.

She nodded to show she was listening.

"Promise me, will you? That when the sun rises, you won't be thinking of Fang."

Max smiled the smallest of smiles, and moved slightly closer until her lips brushed against his. She didn't kiss him; simply whispered against his mouth,

"I promise…."

As the two slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, she sang quietly to him, her lips moving gently against his.

_Here in the nightI see the sunHere in the darkOur two hearts are oneIt's out of our handsWe can't stop what we have begunAnd love just took me by surpriseLooking through your eyes…. _

And when the moon vanished, and the sun threw bright beams of sunlight across the sleeping pair, Max ran her fingers over Iggy's now-flawless chest. As she did, she realized that the horrible loneliness was gone. Whatever spot inside her heart that had been missing… was now filled.

And it certainly wasn't Fang she was thinking about.

******************

I hope you liked it! Please review : )


End file.
